Froggy's Foggy Thoughts
by Dr Namgge
Summary: Ribbit... ribbit... croak... ribbit. Or, for those who don't speak frog, what Froggy thinks about life with his "best fwiend"


_More mindless fluff..._

* * *

Urgh, here he comes again. that purple stripped... thing. He says he's a cat, but he doesn't look like any cat I've ever seen. Still wearing that flotation device too, even though he hasn't been in deep water for months.

Why does he always come after me? What did I ever do? i just want to go off, and catch some flies. I'm not a pet and I don't want to be. I'm just a wild frog. I just wish this cat would work tht out. I don't want to be stuck with him.

You think all the times I've got away would make it obvious, but no. This cat doesn't take a hint. He just comes after me, every time I get away with his daft cries of "Fwoggy". Froggy's not even my name. I don't even have a name, no frogs do. I'm just a frog, who wants to go sit in a pond, maybe eat a few flies, and once a spring lay some eggs to become tadpoles.

I sometimes wonder if he'd notice if I was swapped with another frog. I mean I don't have that bizarre growth on my back anymore. Never did find out what caused that. Whatever it was, it was what made me able to think like this. I know I never used to before. I mean it must've done this right?

I dunno why I think. At least, like this anyway. Before all i thought was food and things. I guess I was fine to be a pet then, but I guess learning to think has made that unbearable. Now I just wanna get out and be me.

But what am I? I'm a frog I know, but I know I'm not a normal frog anymore. Not since ... hey whats that. Oww. Stupid cat's picked me up again. Oww my leg. Offt get off me you ginormous pile of purple fur you're hurting me. Let me go. Don't you understand? "Ribbit" means "go away".

What was I thinking? Shoot, can't remember. Stupid thinky thing. Man I hate thinking. It's so annoying having all this thoughts and not being able to do anything. Stupid frog body. Stupid frog brain. Stupid whatever-it-was that made me think.

All I want is a nice slimey pond. It's all I want. Not to be sat here in the arms of some cat. I've not eaten enough flies in ages, and he seems to feed me nothing tasty. I mean fish, seriously? They swim in a pond. That's all they're good for. You _don't_ eat fish. They taste awful. I've no idea how I'm still alive.

I really need to find a way away from this cat. I wish I was one of those toads with the stuff that got things high. I could just smear that all over this gigantic cat and make him so high I could go and he wouldn't find me again.

Oh hang on... has he? Yes, he's asleep! Okay. Time to leave this place ... Oww. Forgot my leg hurt. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Oww. Stupid leg. Stupider cat. Man there's so much stuff on the ground. This looked so much easier when I was up on that fuzzball. Still don't know how to get out of this wooden... thing. What did the cat call it? A shed, that's it. No idea how I'm gonna get out of the... hey there's an opening over there.

Oww. Damnit. Stupid foot. Heal quicker already. Oww. Now to just jump on this stick, and then onto that stick, and then a couple more sticks and then freedom. Oww. Stupid foot... Oww. Uh oh, this stick feels a bit loo- arrgh.

Damnit that was a loud thud. Now how am I supposed to get to the exit? I mean it's up there, and I can't jump that hi- Oh no. That cats awake now. And he's coming to get me. Argh. Damnit. All that planning ruined because a tree fell over. Useless trees.

Argh! He's closing the window. No no no. Now how am I s'posed to- urk. Can't breathe. He's strangling me. Get off me you big lug. I hate you, you know. Stop squeezing me. Stupid cat.

One day I'll get free. But I just -ack. Oww as if my foot didn't hurt enough, he's now fallen asleep with his big heavy limb on it. I hate cats. I hate thinking. I hate this. Stupid cat.

I just wish whatever it was that made me think had made me talk too. The cat doesn't understand ribbits and croaks. If I could talk like I can think then I might be able to tell him to hop off.


End file.
